Que história é essa?
by Virgo Nyah
Summary: Repostada; Reeditada; Aiolia tem a magnífica idéia de fazer uma peça de teatro. Em que isso vai dar?  Yaoi levinho ;D
1. Topa ou não topa?

**QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA?**

Saint Seiya ainda não é meu. Masami Kurumada ainda não me deu os direitos autorais.

Antes de mais nada, gostaria de avisar que esta fic está sendo **repostada**, por que eu fiquei com dor de cabeça ao reler e ver o monte de erro que tinha. Vou aproveitar e dar uma garibada nos capítulos, tipo deixá-los maiores e, além de consertar erros gramaticais, adicionar capítulos, mudar o final e por aí vai.

Aproveitem!

;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D

Era um entediante dia de verão. A vaca roxa estava entediada, os pirralhos de bronze estavam entediados, o Grande Mestre Shion estava entediado, os gostosos dos dourados _estávamos_ entediados... Dá tédio só de pensar no tédio que nós estávamos tendo. Até que uma pessoa iluminada pela sabedoria que Athena lhe deu, _tenho_ a magnífica idéia de fazer um show de talentos. Não é ninguém mais nem menos que Aiolia de Leão, eu mesmo. A única coisa que eu queria era que minha peça de teatro (eu dei uns surtos artísticos) se tornasse realidade. Não perdi tempo e fui inscrever-me para o Show de Talentos. Não perdi tempo outra vez e inscrevi os outros dourados. Tive dó do Aiolos e coloquei ele para assistência de direção. Naturalmente, eu sou diretor. Os outros seriam atores... Ficaria hilário... Eles têm talento, atuar vai ser fácil. Difícil vai ser convencer a atuar. E pra isso, serve a mentira. É só inventar umas... Com a ajuda do Olos e do Shura (O Shura me devia uma, então ia me ajudar, mesmo que ele vá fazer uma ponta na peça), lógico. Bem, vamos a história.

00oo00oo00

**Numa reunião na casa de Touro em que o meu plano ia ser divulgado pela primeira vez aos outros atores inscritos...**

Aiolia:...Então, a única coisa que eu quero é que vocês sejam atores. Vai ser fácil! Vocês são bons! **:D**

Kamus: Mas que peça é essa?

Aiolia: Não sei o nome... Não dei ainda... **xP**

Mask: Ele não pediu o nome, vagabundo. Pediu a peça! **ò.ó**

Aiolos: Não se preocupem! É hilária. **:)**

Kanon: Ele também não perguntou se era engraçada... **ò.ó**

Shura: Vocês vão ver! É só ler o script! O papel de cada um tá marcado! – entrega um script para cada um.

Todos os santos exeto Shura, Aiolia e Aiolos: **O.O**

Milo: EU NÃO FAÇO ISSO NEM QUE A BATATA RACHA! NEM QUE A VACA TUSSA E O BOI DIGA SAÚDE! NEM QUE... NEM QUE A VACA PEGUE GRIPE DE FRANGO! NEM QUE O GATO MUJA E A VACA MIA! NEM QUE... **Ò.Ó**

Dite: A gente já entendeu...**(gota)** Mas eu gostei do meu papel... Não é tão mal assim...

Shaka: Dite, o seu papel parece que foi inspirado em você...

Deba: O seu também, Shaka...

Mu: Mas o Deba não se encaixa no papel dele! É inadmissível! **ó.ò**

Kanon: Não é inadmissível. É hilário. Essa peça é hilária. TOPO! **xD**

Saga: Então vai ter que fazer os nove papéis sozinho. Não topo.

Dite: Nove não. Oito. Eu topo. **:D**

Mu: Sete. Topo. **:D**

Mask: Seis. Também topo.

Milo: Só pra beijar a boca do Afrodite e ninguém desconfiar?

Mask: **(socão da roça)**

Kamus: Pára de bater no Milo, Máscara da Morte! **ò.ó**

Mask: Ele mereceu!

Kamus: Que nada! É verdade!

Dido: Vamos parar de discussão e decidir logo? **Ò.Ó**

Shaka: Tá decidido. Não.

Mu: Que isso, Shakinha... Vâmo, vai! **ó.ò**

Shaka: Não! **ò.ó**

Mu: Sim! **ò.ó**

Shaka: Não! **ò.ó**

Mu: Sim! **ò.ó**

Shaka: Não! **ò.ó**

Aiolia: **(finge que tosse)** Eu disse que vai ter prêmio para quem ganhar o Show?

Shura e Aiolos: VAI? **Õ.o**

Aiolia: Vai.

Shura e Aiolos: VAI! **:D**

Deba: Qual prêmio?

Shura: É surpresa. E como somos um elenco...

Shaka: Vamos ter que repartir o prêmio? Agora é que não mesmo. Não reparto nada meu com ninguém. **ò.ó**

Shura: Deixa eu terminar, apressado! Se a gente ganhar, o prêmio é uma viagem.

Shaka: VIAJAR? CINCO! Tou dentro! **xD**

Kanon: Quantos a favor? Shaka, eu, Afrodite, Mask, Mu... São cinco! Maioria! Formado!

Saga, Kamus, Milo e Deba:

Aiolos: Que foi? Não querem viajar?

Milo: Não queremos é pagar mico.

Mask: Mais mico que eu? Se eu perder essa viagem por causa de vocês, decepo a cabeça de cada um e ponho na minha casa! **ò.ó**

Deba: QUATRO! TOPO!

Saga: TRÊS! TOPO!

Dite: Ficou só o casal do ano...

Kamus: Casal?

Milo: Não é nada, Kamie! **n.n**

Kamus: Nada? **õ.o**

Milo: É! Ninguém sabe de nada! **n.n**

Kamus: **ò.ó**

Milo: Disse algo errado?

Kamus: E no local errado. **ò.ó**

Mask: Eu ouvi direito?

Kanon: Kamus e Milo?

Shura: Onde esse mundo vai parar... Com o Kamus e o Milo já são seis! Metade! Só falta os outros cinco se bandiarem!

Dite: E levar sua cabeça de prêmio! **ò.ó**

Saga: QUE DISCUSSÃOZINHA BESTA!ÒÓ JÁ TEMOS O AFRODITE E O MASK, O MU E O SHAKA, QUE DIFERENÇA FAZ O KAMUS E O MILO? **Ò.Ó**

Milo: Obrigado, Saga. **n.n**

Saga: Não tem de quê. **n.n**

Kanon: Vocês dois estão namorando mesmo?

Milo: É...

Kamus: Tem uns três anos já.

Shaka: TRÊS ANOS? **O.O**

Mu: Tem mais ou menos esse tempo que eu estou com a minha Barbie paraguaia. **:D**

Dite: Tem só dois anos que eu estou com o Mask

Mask: Eita discussãozinha besta, sô! E eu lá quero saber o tempo de namoro dos outros! **ò.ó**

Shura: CONCORDA!

Kanon: SEM CORDA!

Os outros santos de ouro: **¬¬"**

Kanon: Que foi?

Saga: Sem corda?

Kanon: É. O Shura não disse 'com corda'?

Shura: Eu disse 'concorda'. E não 'com corda'. **ò.ó**

Kanon: E que diferença têm entre o primeiro 'com corda' e o segundo 'com corda'?

Shura: O primeiro 'concorda' é de concordar. Não de com corda de amarrar.

Kanon: Então com cordar é a mesma coisa que dar corda. Que é a mesma coisa de amarrar. Então o primeiro 'com corda' e o segundo 'com corda' é a mesma coisa. Já que com cordar é dar corda.

Shaka: Deba, você tem caneta?

Deba: Peraí.

Shaka: Kanon, soletra concorda.

Kanon: c-o-m-espaço para outra palavra-c-o-r-d-a.

Shaka: - pega a caneta da mão do Deba que já tinha chegado e escreve CONCORDA em letras garrafais no script do Aiolia – É ESSE CONCORDA! – esfrega na cara do Kanon -

_Papel do Shaka:_

_CONCORDA com N e junto!_

_E não COM CORDA com M e separado!_

Saga: Precisava escrever tudo isso pro Kanon entender? **ó.ò**

Kanon: Mas agora eu entendi! Concorda de concordar! Não concorda de amarrar! **XD**

Shura: Mas eu te disse isso antes! **Ò.ó**

Aiolia: SHAKA, SEU LOIRO DE FARMÁCIA! VENDEDOR DE ÁGUA OXIGENADA! BARBIE PARAGUAIA! (sic) _PROJÉTIL_ DE BUDA! BIBINHA LOIRA! BOB ESPONJA! **ò.ó**

Shaka: **(imitando o Misty) **Tipo assim, cara, duas coisas: 1- O que eu fiz? 2- BOB ESPONJA É A (censurado) QUE TE (censurado) e 3- Por que (censurado) Bob Esponja? **ò.ó**

Aiolia: **(imitando o Shaka imitando o Misty) **Tipo assim, cara, duas coisas: 1- Você escreveu no meu script; 2- Filho da (censurado) é a (censurado) e 3- Eu te chamo do que eu quiser, Rapunzel! **ò.ó**

Milo: Não é Rapunzel! É Bela Adormecida! **XDDDDD**

Shaka:

Milo: AI!

Aiolos: A gente vai ou não vai ensaiar?

Kamus e Milo: NÃO! **ò.ó**

Dite: Pra que tanta resistência, gente? Vocês dois vão ficar tão bonitinhos juntos! **n.n**

Kamus: Por duas razões: 1- Eu não sou ator. 2- Eu não vou beijar o Milo em público.

Milo: Eu que achava que você tava me dando apoio! Você está é com vergonha de mim! **TT,TT**

Kamus: Não é isso, **n.n**

Milo: Como não é?

Kamus: Não sendo.

Milo: Então me prova. **ò.ó**

Kamus: Como? **õ.o**

Milo: Fazendo a peça. **ò.ó**

Kamus: Nem morto. **ò.ó**

Milo: Então se declare um homem solteiro. **(fazendo birra)**

Kamus: Não é assim também, né, Milo? **n.n'**

Milo: Então faz a peça. **ò.ó**

Kamus: Tá bom. Eu faço. **u.u**

;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D

Eu já disse que me assustei com a outra versão? xDDDD

Beijos, o próximo capítulo **realmente** não vai demorar, por que ele - naturalmente - já está pronto e ele não vai me dar trabalho pra consertar.

:**


	2. A Peça

Primeiro, quando eu fui reler esse capítulo, eu assustei por quê todas as falas do Afrodite estavam apagadas. Oh, céus.

Antes que eu me esqueça, a narração (entre parênteses) é do Aiolia. Fora do parênteses é do Aiolos.

8D Vejo vocês lá embaixo.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Príncipe Mu da Shaka Adormecida está sentado numa encruzilhada lendo pacatamente sua revista "Princesas do Mês: Veja sua destinada" quando chega um cara com cara de tonto. Como já é de seu feitio, nem dá bola pra ele. E continua reclamando. Como já é de seu feitio. (o Misty deu uma de figurinista, foi ele que fez o figurino. Eu particularmente adorei. O Mu tava vestido de terno e gravata, o terno era vermelho sangue, a camisa amarelo-canarinho e a gravata batia no joelho, era toda colorida, e o sapato dele era verde. O Kamus estava de macacão marfim, mas sem nada por baixo. Ele também estava com um boné pra traz e a gente conseguiu o fato inédito de furar as orelhas do Kamy e por uns brinquinhos pequenos nelas... LindU! Quero o Kamy pra MIM!) Cruzes, Aiolia.

Príncipe Mu da Shaka Adormecida: Ai, como aquela Milo das Neves é linda... Enganaria qualquer idiota para ficar com ela... E não aquela branca azeda da Shaka Adormecida... Ela tá ridícula na foto aqui da revista... **(fazendo beicinho)**.

Aí, o cara com cara de tonto chega perto e senta também.

Cara com cara de tonto: OI! Eu sou o Goku! Não... Errei a fala... Qual é a fala mesmo? **(cara de quem ta fazendo um esforço danado pra pensar) **quem fala isso mesmo?

Príncipe Mu da Shaka Adormecida: O Goku do Dragon Ball. **(gota)**

Cara com cara de tonto: Num é que é? **xP** bem, Começando de Novo! Oi! Eu sou o Príncipe Kamus da Milo Das Neves. Pode me chamar só de Kamus! **(estende a mão)**

Príncipe Mu da Shaka Adormecida: Sou o Príncipe Mu da Shaka Adormecida... Pode me chamar de Mu... **(e não pega na mão do Kamus)**

Kamus: **(recolhe a mão com cara de taxo)** É... Posso te fazer uma pergunta? **:D**

Mú: Não.

Kamus: Deixa, vai! **(beicinho) çç**

Mú: Tá. Diz.

Kamus: Você sabe onde fica o caminho pra Milo das Neves? Eu me perdi.

Mú: **(cara de mau) **É pra lá. **(aponta para um lugar)**

Kamus: VALEU! **:D**

Mú: !

Aí... Seguindo o caminho que Mu lhe indicou, Kamus entra em um lugar e vê uma moça de longos cabelos loiros e sedosos adormecida em uma cama de cristal, chupando dedo e com um carneiro de pelúcia na mão. Ela estava vestida com um baby dool rosa de bolinha e babado com fitinha super curtinho, mostrando mais da metade da bunda super linda do Shakinha, e com uma blusinha de alcinha do mesmo conjunto. (imagina o Shakinha com essa roupa... É por essas e outras que eu quero tomar ele do Mu) Não se sabe o que ele pensou, maaaasssss, não perdeu tempo e foi beijar a moça. E ele beijando, ela esperniando, ele beijando, ela esperniando por looooongos minutos. Até que ela dá um ataque e morde a boca dele. Coitado do Kamy, deu hemorragia... Saiu tanto sangue que eu aposto que aquilo não é ketchup.

Kamus com cara de coração apaixonado: MILO DAS NEVES, MEU AMMOOOOR! **:D**

Moça de longos cabelos loiros e sedosos que estava adormecida em uma cama de cristal, chupando dedo e com um carneirinho de pelúcia na mão: Milo das Neves? MILO DAS NEVES? EU FICO 100 ANOS DORMINDO ESPERANDO MEU PRÍNCIPE ME ACORDAR E QUANDO ELE VEM ME CHAMA DE MILO DAS NEVES? VAI PRA PUTA QUE TE PARIU! **ò.ó**

Kamus cochichando: Shaka tem criança vendo! Não xinga!

Shaka cochichando pro Kamus: Desculpa! **xP**

Kamus voltando a atuar: Mas ué... Você não é a Milo das Neves? **(cara de sonso)**

Shaka Adormecida: Claro que não... Eu sou loiro! ò.ó Quer dizer, LOIRA! A Milo das Neves tem cabelo preto! **ò.ó#**

(Olos, o Milo também não é loiro?) Vai ver a Milo das Neves tingiu o cabelo...

Kamus: Desculpa! Eu vou voltar pra casa então! Vou procurar a Milo das Neves! Oh, você sabe que eu reparei que os anões eram bem grandes? **(cara de Seiya)**

Shaka Adormecida: Anões? Nenhum dos meus servos é anão. **(espantada com tal burrice)**

Kamus: Não, é?

Shaka Adormecida: Não. Olha, eu vou trocar de roupa, então você me espera.

Kamus: Mas eu tenho que ir procurar a Milo das Neves! **ó.ò**

Shaka Adormecida: Me-es-pe-ra. **ò.ó**

Kamus: Tá bom. **(tromba de pirraça)**

Enquanto isso, na casa da Diterella e do Príncipe Mask da Diterella...

Príncipe Mask da Diterella estava lendo a revista do mês de Fatos e Boatos (a revista de fofoca do Reino Encantado) e a Diterella, como sempre, lustrando os móveis. O Dite vai deixar a manicure rica. (o Mask estava simplesmente hilário nessa peça. Ele vestia uma linda bermuda enorme que caia toda hora, uma camiseta rosa e dourada do fã clube da Diterella, uma jaqueta sem mangas, e boné da Diterella. E tênis preto de cadarço laranja florescente. O Dite estava de vestido decotado com uns peitões enormes, enximento, lógico. O vestido era todo de rosa, rosas vermelhas, azuis, amarelas, rosas, brancas, e todas enormes. Preciso dizer que o vestido é ridiculo? E mais: a sandália dele era roxa, de 15 cm. Isso. 15 cm. De salto agulha.)

Príncipe Mask da Diterella: Amorzinhooooooo... Ficou sabendo que o Bush tá de caso como BIN LADEN? E ah, a Doroty está grávida do HOMEM DE LATA! Ela deve ter ido trocar o óleo dele! **:D (imitando a forma mais libelula feliz do Misty)**.

Diterella: **(falando rápido) **O QUÊ?O BUSH E O BIN LADEN? **(toma a revista dele)** Deve ser só um casinho qualquer! Me conta mais da Doroty! **:D (joga a revista fora)**

Príncipe Mask da Diterella: Dite! **ò.ó**

Diterella: **(falando rápido) **O que eu fiz? Você vem brigar comigo, e é eu que devia brigar com você! Você vem trazer minhas meio irmãs pra dentro, minha madrasta, e você vem brigar comigo! Seu, seu, seu... **ò.ó**

Príncipe Mask da Diterella: Seu o que? **ò.ó**

Diterella: BIBA! **ò.ó**

Príncipe Mask da Diterella: O termo homossexual ou gay até não me ofenderiam, mas não Biba! Ainda bem que você não disse viado! Pede desculpas! **(fazendo beicinho)**

Diterella: **(falando rápido) **Não. E se é por falta, seu V-I-A-D-O! Pode procurar uma princesa, ou príncipe se você quiser! Vou arranjar um emprego! Tchau!

Príncipe Mask da Diterella: Tchau! Eu não preciso dela mesmo! Cadê meu telefone?

Enquanto isso, nos bastidores...

Shura: Eu não vou sair desse jeito! **Ò.ó**

Olia: VAI!

Shura: NÃO GRITA QUE EU NÃO SOU SURDO! **Ò.Ó**

Olos: Vai logo, Shura. Por favor. **n.n**

Shura: Tá bom. **u.u**

De volta ao Palco...

Príncipe Mask da Diterella pelo telefone: Alô? É da Só Drags? Me manda a de sempre. Tchau!

E entra Shura. Tadinho do meu Shura. Aiiiii. (Olos, você está narrando a peça pros leitores. Você não pode fazer comentários idiotas. Esse é o meu papel) Mas é eu que mando aqui. Você só tem notas na minha narração. E cala a boca. Tou mandando. De volta a peça, entra o Shura, com uma maquiagem roxa R-I-D-I-C-U-L-A! e com uma blusa de alça, toda pelada nas costas, daquelas com aquele espaço pra peito, no caso, não preenxido, (Olos, Preenchido não é com x.) Cala a boca, Olia! Voltando, no caso, não PREENCHIDO... (Isso aeh **:D**) ...toda roxa, e com uma micro saia verde musgo, toda brilhosa, de salto 12 cm, (Que ele não sabia andar em cima, por sinal) CALA A BOCA, AIOLIA! Continuando, o Shura estava ridículo com aquela roupa e de maquiagem carregada. Ele estava vermelho tipo pimentão maduro de vergonha. (E as pernas dele estavam depiladas. Esse caso é um capitulo a parte, depois eu conto) Aiolia, não calou a boca ainda? (Não consigo. Continua, vai.) Continuando a peça...

Drag Shura Queen: E... aí... garotão... gosta... como...?

Mask cochichando: Shura! Que isso! Atua rapaz, mico você já pagou!

Drag Shura Queen atuando direito: E aí, garotão, Mi Come ou Ti Como? **;D**

Príncipe Mask da Diterella: Os dois?

E de volta a Princesa Shaka Adormecida e ao Príncipe Kamus da Milo das Neves... (Oros, conta a reação da platéia quando viu o Shura.**:D**) Quer mesmo? Beem, tá bom.

Pula o ultimo parágrafo, e... Reação da platéia quando viu o Shura:

Platéia Geral: **xDDDDDDDDD**

Olia, acha que devemos contar como foram os bastidores? (Não, isso dá até outro capítulo... **XD**) Quantos capítulos você quer fazer? **õ.o** (Olos, você errou o script.) Onde? (Não é o Shaka e o Kamus agora. É o Milo e o Mu! **ù.ú**) AHHHHHHHHH! Então volta a fita!

**DDDDDDDDDx**:lareG aiétalP

:aruhS o uiv odnauq aiétalp ad oãçaeR ...e ,ofargárap omitlu o aluP

.omb at meeB ?omsem reuq ) o uiv odnauq aiétalp ad oãçaer a atnoc ,sorO( ...seveN sad oliM ad sumaK epicnírP oa e adicemrodA akahS asecnirP a atlov ed E

(Já voltou o parágrafo?) Voltei. (Então continua! **ò.o**)

E indo para um outro lugar que não era onde a Shaka Adormecida e o Kamus da Milo das Neves estava, (**ù.u**) Tinha uma casa beeeem pequena com uma plaquinha menor ainda escrito 'Pensão da Maçã'.

(por falar nisso, o Milo estava com aquele típico vestido da Branca de Neve, com a diferença que esse era todo vermelho, e curtéééééésimo! Ele estava com uma maquiagem D-I-V-I-N-A! E também estava com as pernas depiladas **xDD**) Aiolia, duas coisas: 1- Quem narra sou eu e 2- Senhor, você mudou de lado? 'Tá falando igual o Misty agora! (Não enxe! **;3**) Continuando...

Príncipe Mu da Shaka Adormecida: EU ME ARREPENDI DE TER TE ACORDADO, SUA HORROROSA DE CABELO DESGRENHADO E MAL EDUCADA! ME ARREPENDI DE TER DADO MINHA PRINCESA QUE ERA RICA PARA TER VOCE QUE TEM UMA MINI-PENSÃO COM SETE ANOES! SUA... SUA... SUA... VENENOSA GALINHA DERRETEDORA DE CAPOTAS POLARES! **ò.ó**

Milo das Neves: **(gota enorme)**'

Príncipe Mu da Shaka Adormecida: Ai, se eu pudesse ver a Shaka Adormecida de novo...

Milo das Neves:**ò.ó **ENTÃO POR QUE ME ACORDOU? POR QUE NÃO ME DEIXOU DORMINDO PRO MEU KAMYE—

Mu deixando de atuar e cochichando: Milo, você não sabe que é o Kamus! **ò.ó**

Milo das Neves: ERRRRRRRRRRRRRR POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO DEIXOU O MEU PRINCIPE QUE EU NÃO SEI QUE É O KAMUS ME ACORDAR? EIN? **ò.ó**

Mú: **(tapa na testa)**

Milo das Neves: SEU SACRIPANTA BÍGAMO AMADOR DE BARBIES! E.T.! NENHUM HUMANO TEM DOIS PONTOS NA TESTA! **Ò.Ó**

Mu bravo de verdade: E VOCÊ SEU ESCORPIÃO MALDITO EGOCENTRICO PRECONCEITUOSO E... E... E... **Ò.Ó**

Milo: E...

Príncipe Mu da Shaka Adormecida: E FEIO! EU AINDA TE MATO! **Ò.Ó**

Milo: POR QUE NÃO MATA? EIN? POR QUE NÃO MATA? **Ò.Ó**

- Longos segundos de silencio esperando a entrada do Afrodite –

Milo das Neves: POR QUE NÃO MATA?

- Mais longos segundos esperando o Afrodite -

Então Dite – finalmente – chega ao palco saltitante como um cabritinho em pastos verdejantes

Diterella: Aqui e a Pensão da Maçã? **:)**

Príncipe Mu da Shaka Adormecida, com Milo das Neves pelos cabelos: É sim, por quê?

Diterella: **(falando rápido) **Meu nome é Diterella, eu briguei com o meu príncipe por que ele ficava levando minha madrasta e minhas meio-irmãs pra casa, aí eu fugi e o Pinóquio me disse que aqui era um bom lugar pra ficar, coo o nariz dele não cresceu, eu acreditei e vim! **:)**

Príncipe Mu da Shaka Adormecida: O que você quer mesmo? **õ.o**

Diterella: **(falando rápido) xDDDDD**! Falei tanto e não falei nada! É que eu adoro limpar! Fachinava o castelo 3x por dia!

Milo das Neves: Pode me soltar, Mu?

Príncipe Mu da Shaka Adormecida: Ah, tá! Você está contratada **:D E**ssa daí não faz nada! E os anões nem chegam aos pés dela! Literalmente!

Milo das Neves: Só cala a boca, Diterella! **ò.ó**

Diterella: **(falando rápido) **Ah, tá! Sabe a Doroty? Ela engravidou do HOMEM DE LATA! Não me pergunte o porquê ou como! Vai ver ela foi trocar o óleo dele e...

Pronto, já chega! (Agora, sim, Olos! Shaka e Kamus!) Olia, você entendeu alguma coisa que o Dite disse na peça? (Não. E achei que fosse o único) Não era. (Começa logo! Tou sem paciência já! **ò.ó**) Tá!

Bem, a Shaka Adormecida chega do banheiro e... (O ela foi fazer no banheiro? Ela nem trocou de roupa!) Como se você quisesse que o Shaka trocasse de roupa... (**xP**)

Continuando...

Shaka Adormecida: Estou pronta. Vamos. **:D**

E Kamus ouvindo discman...

Kamus: **(cantando afetadamente) **_Y soy rebelde_

_Cuando no sigo a los demás_

_Y soy rebelde_

_Cuando te quiero hasta rabiar_

_Y soy rebelde_

_Cuando no pienso igual que ayer_

_Y soy rebelde_

_Cuando me juego hasta la piel_

_Si soy rebelde, es que quizás..._

_No importa mucho lo que digan de mí_

_Cierro los ojos y ya estoy pensando en ti._

Shaka Adormecida: **-.-**

Kamus: _YO SOY REBELDEEEEEE_!

Shaka Adormecida: **(tirando o discman do ouvido do Kamus e gritando no ouvido dele)**EU ESTOU PRONTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Kamus : **(tirando o discman) **AI! Que isso! Que foi?

Shaka Adormecida: Vamos andar por aí! Vou ver se eu te troco! 

Kamus: EU NÃO SOU UMA MERCADORIA QUE VOCÊ PODE TROCAR! **Ò.Ó**

Shaka Adormecida: Você sabe por onde começar a procurar?

Kamus: Não. Achei que você soubesse.

Shaka Adormecida: Tem 100 anos que eu não saio de casa e você acha que eu sei? Eu que achei que você soubesse! **ò.ó**

Kamus: Saber eu seeeeeei, mas meu senso de direção é horrível! n.n

Shaka Adormecida: eu reparei. Você veio parar na história errada!

Mudando de ato de novo! (Agora é o Mask, né?) É. Vamos à peça!

Beem, o Príncipe Mask da Diterella estava andando de um lado pra outro como se quisesse furar o chão...

Príncipe Mask da Diterella: EU NÃO DEVIA TER FEITO ISSO COM ELA! EU O AMO! QUER DIZER, EU **A** AMO! E SE ELA FOI PARA SÃO PAULO? OS ARRASTOES DE LÁ SÃO PIORES QUE TSUNAMIS! E SE ELA FOI PARA O RIO? LÁ ESTÃO ROUBANDO ATÉ CHINELO HAVAIANA! EU VOU! NÃO VOU! ELA SAIR VAI ALIVIAR E MUITO OS GASTOS! A CONTA DE TELEFONE ERA ENORME! SE BEM QUE ECONOMIZAVA PAPEL HIGIENICO, MAS ERA ENORME! VINHA NUMA CAIXA, DESSAS QUE A GENTE MANDA POR SEDEX, DESSAS GRANDONAS! AIMEUDEUS! E SE ELA FOI PRO IRAQUE? PRA PALESTINA? PIOR! PRO SANTUÁRIO! ELA VAI SOFRER! NINGUEM MERECE A BRUXAORI! ELA VAI MORRER! EU QUERO A DITEEE! **(pegando pirraça que nem o Kiki quando o Mu pôe ele de castigo)**

Reação da Saori na platéia: MASCARA DA MORTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! **Ò.Ó**

Bem, Essas ultimas frases não estavam no script... (Mas vai dizer que você não gostou dele incluir a Bruxaori na listinha de desgraças?) Adorei. (Passa pro próximo ato!)

Finalmente, Saga, Kanon e Deba! Eles tem até pouca participação na peça... (Mas uma participação hilária! Anda logo!) Tá bom, apressado! (Oros, antes de você começar, posso descrever o figurino? Posso? Posso? Posso? POSSSOOOO? **çç**) Pode... (O Saga estava de vestido de xita enorme, com um monnnnnteeeeeee de xale por cima, ele também estava com aquelas calçolas de velha, sabe? E com talco no cabelo pra deixar ele branco, e maquiagem que o Misty fez pra ele parecer mais velho. O Kanon 'tava vestindo o cosplay de Kurama Yoko do Shun... Com aquele rabo prateado, a orelhinha, a maquiagem, só que a roupa era super diferente. Ele estava com um short cáqui curtinho da June, só não sei como ele coube, meia colorida batendo no joelho, tênis surrado todo laranja, suspensório torto e caindo, camisa de manga comprida roxa e uma camisa social aberta de manga curta xadrez, com uma gravata de triangulo amarelo num fundo cor de rosa, e a gravata estava torta, por sinal. Depois eu descrevo o Deba!)

Bem, Vovó Saga estava bem tricotando, ou tentando. (A gente não conseguiu ensinar o Saga,) Quando chega um ser e bate na porta...

Vovó Saga: Lobo Kanon Malvado! Anda logo, hoje vai ser só uma rapidinha! A Chapéus Vermelhos de Debas vai vir hoje! Anda logo!

Lobo Kanon Malvado: Tá bem. 

E os dois sobem em cima da mesa da cozinha e começam belas preeliminares! Primeiro o Saga tira a roupa do Kanon e o Kanon fica só com as orelhas, o rabo, e a cueca. E Kanon vai tirar a roupa do Saga e deixa ele só de calçola. As meninas gritavam tanto... (Até eu) CALA A BOCA, AIOLIA! **ò.ó** (Tá boooooooooooom! Não extressa! **;3**)

Continuando, nesse momento, na minha humilde opinião, o mais hilário da peça, chega Deba saltitante como a própria Chapeuzinho Vermelho no seu ápice de felicidade, vestido com... (Essa é minha parte, Olos.) Então vai. (O Deba estava com uma sainha curtinha rodada vermelha, camiseta de babado branca, o gorro vermelho, sapatinho de boneca preto, meia branquinha, e uma cestinha de palha branca com fitas e babados com um monnnnte de doce dentro, e com um pano vermelho tampando por cima. Hilário.) Posso continuar ? (pode! **:)**)

Chapéus Vermelhos de Debas: VOVÓ SAGA! LOBO KANON MALVADO! O QUE ISSO SIGNIFICA? **ò.ó**

Vovó Saga: Minha filha, não é o que você está pensando! **ó.ò**

Lobo Kanon Malvado: Como não é? Você não me ama? **TT-TT**

Vovó Saga: Você não está ajudando em nada! **ò.ó**

Chapéus Vermelhos de Debas: **(pega uma vaca de pelúcia que estava no sofá) **OLHA A VACA! EU TE CAPO, LOBO KANON MALVADO! **Ò.Ó**

Lobo Kanon Malvado: Isso é só uma vaca... **o.o**

Chapéus Vermelhos de Debas: Você não sabia que a vaca detona?

Vovó Saga: E o que isso tem a ver?

Lobo Kanon Malvado: Que seja! Chapéus Vermelhos de Debas, você vai me dar quanto tempo pra eu correr?

Chapéus Vermelhos de Debas: Nenhum segundo.

Lobo Kanon Malvado: FUI!

Chapéus Vermelhos de Debas: **!**

Vovó Saga: Sozinha dinovo! Eu ainda mato aquela moleca super desenvolvida! Da primeira vez que o Lobo tentou me comer ela me veio com um caçador! Vê se pode! Essa moleca fica entrando nos meus assuntos amorosos! Saco! **ò.ó** – e volta pro tricô.

Mudando de ato de novo... Aiolia, se você me interromper dessa vez eu te deserdo! (Mas eu não disse nada! **ó.ò**) Mas sempre diz! **ò.ó**. Continuando, estava numa encruzilhada o Príncipe Mask da Diterella. E pegando a maior pirraça.

Príncipe Mask da Diterella: EU QUERO A DITEEEEEEEEEE!

E aí, chegam Shaka Adormecida e Príncipe Kamus da Milo das Neves.

Shaka Adormecida: Por que você está assim?

Príncipe Mask da Diterella: EU QUERO MINHA PRINCESA!

Shaka Adormecida: Já que é assim... EU QUERO MEU PRINCIPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Kamus: EU QUERO MINHA PRINCESAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Os três: **(pegando pirraça) **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Então chega os outros três: Príncipe Mu da Shaka Adormecida, Milo das Neves e Diterella.

Diterella, Milo das Neves e Príncipe Mu da Shaka Adormecida: **(gotão)**'

Diterella: Mask? É VOCE MASKKKKKKKKKKK! **TT-TT**

Bem, aí Dite pulou em cima do Mask e começou a agarrar ele...

Shaka Adormecida: Isso aqui não é lugar para isso daí.

Dite e Mask: Desculpa **xP**

Milo das Neves: Se vocês querem fazer isso, por favor, saiam do palco!

E os dois saem do palco.

Príncipe Kamus da Milo das Neves: Mas esse não era o final dos dois...

Os outros três: Incorporou o personagem...

Shaka Adoremcida: 2 coisas: Quem são vocês e o que vocês querem?

Kamus: Ele eu sei quem é! É o cara que me mandou pro seu reino, Shaka Adormecida!

Shaka Adormecida e Milo das Neves: ENTÃO ELE QUE É MEU PRINCIPE?

Mu e Kamus: È. Sou eu.

Shaka Adormecida: Quero morrer solteira!

Milo das Neves: Meu príncipe é um idiota!

Mu e Kamus: EU NÃO SOU TÃO RUIM ASSIM! **Ò.o**

E nesse momento, chegam Chapéus Vermelhos de Debas correndo atrás de Lobo Kanon Malvado, que ainda estava de cueca, por sinal, gritando 'eu ainda te capo'. E Mú segura Chapéus Vermelhos de Debas e Kamus segura Lobo Kanon Malvado.

Shaka Adormecida: Chapéus Vermelhos de Debas, o que esse Lobo Malvado te fez?

Chapéus Vermelhos de Debas: Ele comeu minha vovó! **ò.ó**

Milo das Neves: Isso todo mundo sabe!

Lobo Kanon Malvado: Não nesse sentido.

Os outros quatro: Ahhhhhhhhhhh

Kamus: Que seja, o que você quer pra desistir do Lobo?

Chapéus Vermelhos de Debas: DISNEY!

Kamus: Você quer comprar a Disney? Eu não tenho dinheiro pra isso tudo não!

Mu: Ela quer ir pra Disney, anta!

Kamus: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, então vamos! Vamos, Shaka Adormecida?

Shaka Adormecida: Mas sua princesa não é ela?

Kamus: Eu quero ir com você. **:) (cochichando pro Shaka) **É pra me vingar do Milo.

Shaka Adormecida: **(cochichando) **Ok. **(voltando a atuar) **Que romântico! **TT-TT** Vamos!

E saem Chapéus Vermelhos de Debas, Príncipe Kamus ex da Milo das Neves e atual da Shaka Adormecida e Shaka Adormecida do palco.

Mu: Vamos voltar pra pensão, Milo das neves?

Milo das Neves: Vamos.

E saem...

Lobo Kanon Malvado: !

Um tempo depois na casa da Vovó Saga...

**(batem na porta)**

Vovó Saga: 'Tou indo!

Lobo Kanon Malvado: Vamos continuar o que aquela pentelha interrompeu? Aposto que ela não vai voltar por um booooooooooom tempo!

E fim da peça! (Amém!) Ué Olia, não gostou? (Gostei, é só que eu vou ficar com saudade de narrar! ) Não é você que vai narrar o próximo capítulo sobre a Depilação do Shura e do Milo? (Não, vai ser o Dite, ele sabe mais que eu.) Você pode fazer comentários idiotas! (Mas vai ser o Mask... Sabe como ele é ciumento...) Ah... Então, até o próximo capíulo, povo! Quer dizer... Nem sei se vou aparecer... (Nem eu! Por isso 'tou injuriado!) Olia, pára! Se não vão dar umas 8000 paginas de capítulo 2! (Desculpa) Até a próxima!


	3. A Depilação

Lembrem-se: Narração, é o Afrodite. Parênteses entre a narração, é o Máscara da Morte.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Aaaaaaaaaai, Mask, eu tou tão feliiiiz! (Sério? Bem que o Aiolia disse que narrar é bom..) É maravilhoso! Eu quero narrar o próximo capítulo! **:3** (Eu não vou deixar! **Ò.ó**) Por que não? **ç.ç** (Porque vai ser o Shaka que vai narrar o próximo capítulo! E eu não quero você narrando capítulo nenhum com o Shaka!) Ciumento! Mas não tem problema! (Você não tá a fim de narrar não?) Chato! **:P**

Comecemos: Todos vocês sabem qual foi o – hilário - papel do Shura na peça de Teatro. Então, pra fazer uma Drag perfeita, ele teria que ter as lindas perninhas depiladas... (estavam todos do elenco e mais o diretor XXXXXX (2) e o contra regra Aiolos).

Shura: Nem a pau! Tira essa idéia da cabeça logo, Afrodite, que eu não vou depilar!

Dite: Não? Mas você vai fazer papel de mulher! Você TEM que se depilar! **ç.ç**

Shura: O Milo, o Saga, o Debas, o Shaka e você também vão fazer papel de mulher e nem por isso vão se depilar!

Dite: Mas os cabelinhos do Shaka são tão loirinhos e tão fininhos que nem se ele fosse mulher precisava depilar...

XXXXXX: XX XX XXXXXXXX XXX X XXXXX X XXXXX XX XX XXX XXX XXXXXX! **XD** (1)

Dite: Sem interrupções, XXXXXX (2)! Continuando, o Deba não vai precisar depilar porque ele vai ficar de meia calça, então os cabelinhos não vão aparecer por causa da cor da meia calça. Quanto a mim, estou na mesma situação do Shaka. Então só resta você pra depilar! **:)**

Shura: E o Saga e o Milo?

Saga: Eu vou fazer uma vovó! Vovós não depilam as pernas! **n.n**

Todos menos o Shura: **(faz sim com a cabeça)** Com certeza!

Shura: E o Milo?

Todos olham pro Milo.

Milo: Que foi?

Aí a gente teve que depilar o Milo também, né? A reação do Milo foi:

_Na tela passa a imagem de MIlo gritando "NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOO" e a câmera afastando o zoom, passando da cara do Milo pro Santuário, pra Atenas, pra Grécia, pra Europa, pro Planeta Terra, pro Sistema Solar, pra Via Láctea, pro Resto do Universo._

Estávamos eu, o Milo, o Kamus, o Saga e o Shura no meu quarto, na casa de Peixes, o que era meio chato, porque o Milo é alérgico a rosas e ele espirrava de cinco em cinco segundos. Ele tava mais pra Atchim do que pra Branca de Neve... (Eita piadinha infame, né Dite?) Não enche! Continuando...

Shura: Isso não deve ser tão complicado... Não é só por e puxar? As mulheres é que são frescas!

Dite: Kamus, segura o Milo.

Kamus: **(batendo continência) **YES, SIR!

Dite: Saga, pegue os materiais necessários.

Milo; Por que... atchim... Eu... atchim... Vou... atchim... Ter que... atchim... Ficar... atchim... Preso?

Dite: Porque as cenas que você vai ver são muito fortes, e você não deve fugir, entendeu?

Milo: Ente... atchim... ndi. **O.O**

Saga: Cheguei, Dite!

Dite: Cera quente?

Saga: Confere!

Dite: Paninho?

Saga: Confere!

Dite: Espátula?

Saga: Confere!

Dite: Toalha?

Saga: Confere!

Dite: Água quente?

Saga: Confere!

Dite: Um _milk shake_ duplo com calda de chocolate, uma porção dupla de batatas fritas com um _sundae_ e um mega-hiper-super-extra-x-burgão-tamanho-família?

Saga: Um _milk shake _duplo com calda de chocolate, uma porção dupla de batatas fritas com um _sundae _e um mega-hiper-super-extra-x-burgão-tamanho-família?

Dite: É! Eu estou com fome! **:D**

Kamus: Como você não engorda? **õ.o**

Dite: Hoshoehfeofhhdojhciodjcvdpds! –Sundae, sundae na cara do Shura.

Milo: Isso... atchim... É... atchim... Sueco?

Shura: Não, anta, isso é "boca-cheia". 

Kamus: Milo, como eu pude me apaixonar por um tapado igual você?

Milo: Porque eu.. .atchim... Sou... atchim... Irresistível! **:D**

Kamus: Espirrando desse jeito, só pra germes. **n.n**

Dite: – Milk shake, milk shake na cara do Shura.

Saga: Traduz Afrodite. **U.u**

Dite: **(com a boca lotada de batata frita)** E qui u Saya jdla plodje ihr dehiplando lu churra – batata frita, batata frita na cara do Shura.

Shura parecendo uma lanchonete: Dido, você tem CERTEZA que não esqueceu sua educação em casa?

Dite: Na verdade, ela me abandonou quando conheceu o Mask. **u.u**

(Então sua educação te abandonou quando você me conheceu?) E... vamos voltar pra fita! Ela ta passando no mudo, olha! **:D** (Vou te abandonar! Você é um monstro feio que fala de boca cheia! **T.T**) Não! Pelamor de Afrodite, não! (Promete que não vai por a culpa em mim de você ser um sem-educação barato?) Barato não! Eu custo caro, bem! (Promete?) Prometo!(Pode continuar agora?) Posso...

Então o Saga impiedosamente coloca o paninho cheio de cera quente na panturrilha do Shura.

Saga: Shura, isso vai doer mais em você do que em mim. **:D**

Shura: Mulheres são frescas. Não deve doer tanto assim. 

Dite: **(largando a comida de lado e segurando o Shura)** Não tenha dó, Saga! Kamus, Segure firme o Milo!

Kamus: Ok.

Aí o Saga puxou sem remorsos o pano com a cera. Como o Shura é muito cabeludo, saiu MUITO cabelo no pano.

Shura no momento em que o Saga puxou o pano: (CENSURADO) (CENSURADO) (CENSURADO) (CENSURADO) (CENSURADO)! **x(**

Saga: E aí? **:D**

Shura: Isso dói, (censurado)! Me recuso a aceitar essa tortura!

Dite: Mas não é você que dizia que mulheres são fracas? Agora aguenta!

Shura: Nem mulher você é! 

Milo: **x( (sussurrando tão baixinho que nem Kamus ouviu) **Ai não... Eu não..

Saga: Shura, você quer ficar com esse caminho de rato aí na perna?

Shura: Não.

Saga: **(colocando mais panos cheios de cera na perna do Shura) **Então aguenta.

O Shura ficou MUITO tempo xingando por causa da depilação. A perna dele ficou toda vermelhinha e o Milo só faltava desmaiar nos braços do Kamus.

Dite: Milo, Sua vez.

Milo: Nem ...atchim...a pau. **ò.ó**

Kamus: Eu te disse que eu prefiro sem cabelo?

Milo: Dido ...atchim... Você só ...atchim... depila a perna?

É isso. É o fim (Não creio que você não vai contar detalhes de depilação nenhuma.) Pode crer. (Porque você cortou todas as falas do Aiolia?) Porque ele é egoísta. E eu quis. (Egoísta é você, seu narcisista porco de meia tigela.) Não enxe, ta? Ou você queria que eu mostrasse o Milo depilando axilas, peitoral, braço, perna, virilha... (Ele depilou tudo? **O.O**) Foi.. (Mudando de assunto, sobre o que vai ser o próximo capítulo?) Como se conseguiu o figurino. Com o Shaka na narração e o Mu nos comentários! Até o capitulo 5, se eu levar em conta que o capítulo 4 é paralelo ao 5 e eu não vou aparecer. (Eu vou. **:D**) Té mais! (Ciao!)

0oo00oo00oo0

(1) Comentário indecifrável do Aiolia

(2) Aiolia

Pessoas, viram que eu adicionei algumas ceninhas e deletei outras?

Preparem-se, por que a partir de agora serão capítulos inéditos - eu não vou repostar os outros 3.

Beijos.


	4. As Crônicas do Pijame Rosa de Bolinha

Não se esqueçam! Narração: Shaka! Parênteses na narração: Mu!

**As crônicas do pijama rosa de bolinha**

Eu não sei por quê eu que vou narrar esse capítulo, já que eu **não** estava presente quando o Misty conseguiu os figurinhos. **ò.ó9** Por quê raios não é ele que está narrando? **Ò.ó** (Esse é o único capítulo que ficou disponível para narração, Sha... E além do mais, o nome do capítulo é em sua homenagem **n.n**) Mas... Aaaaaaaaaaah! (Calma, Shaka... **n.n **E vai narrar o capítulo! **ò-ó9**) Certo, certo **ò.ó9.**

Bem, estavam Misty, Babel, Shun, Ikki e Hyoga dentro do... (De um galpão grandão cheio de roupas **n.n**) Isso, isso.

Misty: **:3 **Ain! Tou tão entusiasmada! **(sai pulando feito cabritinho em pastos verdes)**

Babel: Amor, é melhor você parar de...

Babel foi interrompido por um tombo milenar de Misty. **xD** (**xD **O Misty torceu o tornozelo e caiu de cara em um pote de purpurina **xDDDDD**) **xDDD**.

Ikk: **xDD (rolando no chão de rir)** Agora ninguém pode falar que você não é purpurinada, Misty!

Misty: **(se recompondo) :3 **Eu sou mona, bem. **(cuspindo purpurina)**

Shun: **(sorrindo um pouco) **Mudando de assunto, precisamos arranjar o figurino logo, eles precisam ensaiar caracterizados, e o Milo e o Shura até estão depilando...

Hyoga: Nããããããão! **:O**

Ikki: **(perdendo o fôlego de rir) xD **

Misty: Então finalmente os dois estão assumindo o seu lado feminino! **/o/**

Se o Misty falar que eu estou assumindo qualquer lado feminino que eu porventura tenha! **ò.ó9 **(Você não acha que está fazendo essa carinha "**ò.ó9**" com muita frequência não?)

Shun: Bem, para o Kanon, eu acho que minha fantasia de Kurama Youko serve nele. **n.n**

Hyoga: Mas a roupa do Kurama Youko não combina muito com o Lobo Mau...

Misty: Então é só trocar! **:D** Tendo em vista que o Lobo Mau comeu a Vovozinha, ele deve ter mau gosto. **(começa a fuçar as roupas masculinas que tinham por ali)** ISSO!

Ikki: Você não acha que essa meia colorida batendo no joelho, esse tênis surrado todo laranja, esse suspensório, essa camisa roxa e essa camisa social xadrez, essa gravata de triangulo amarelo num fundo cor de rosa, ridícula por sinal, não são meio...

Babel: Discutíveis.

Ikki: Isso, discutíveis, não? **õ.o**

Misty: Naaaaa... E a June tem um short cáqui que combina perfeitamente! **:D**

Ikki: **xDDDD**

Concordo com o Ikki e o cavaleiro de prata que eu não sei o nome. (Babel, Shaka **n.n**) Isso, Babel. O gosto do Lobo Mau é discutível.

Misty: Bem, pro Milo têm que ser o vestido da Branca de Neve.

Hyoga: Esse serve? **(mostra um vestido tipo o da Branca de Neve, só que todo vermelho e curtééésimo)**

Misty: **(olhos brilhando)** SIM!

Agora eu acho que o gosto do Misty é discutível. (Eu sempre soube.)

Shun: Vamos para o óbvio de novo? A roupa da Chapéu Vermelho.

Ikki, Babel e Hyoga: **xDDDDDDDDD**

Misty: Mas hein, eu já encomendei a roupa do Aldebaran. Tinha que ser sob medida.

Shun: Certo. E da Cinderella?

Misty: Eu detesto o Afrodite, quer dizer, a Cinderella, então o vestido tem que ser feio **(estende um vestido super decotado com uma estampa horrenda)**.

Ikki: PERFEITO **xDDD**

Shun: E da Bela Adormecida?

Babel: Que tal um pijama? Ela não está dormindo?

ENTÃO FOI ELE! **ò-ó9**(Calma, amor **n.n**) Calma o caramba! Ele que teve a idéia de me colocar para usar aquele pijama rosa de bolinha! **ò-ó9 **(Ué, mudou de carinha?) Como assim? **õ.o **(Você só fazia "**ò.ó9**". Agora você só fez "**ò-ó9**") E qual a diferença? (O "**-**" e o "**.**") Grande diferença, Muuyo. Parabéns por ter notado (Obrigado **8D.**)

Misty: Esse pijama **(mostra o dito pijama rosa de bolinha)** é perfeito! **:D**

Ikki e Hyoga: **xDDDDDDDDD**

Ikki: O Shaa vai ficar lindo nele! **xDD**

(Quem deu para aquele moleque a liberdade de te chamar de "Shaa" e ainda dizer que você é lindo? **ò.ó**) Calminha, Muuyo. **n.n** (Calma o quê!) Calma sim! Oras! **Ò.Ó** (Si-sim senhor!)

Babel: E a roupa da Vovózinha?

Misty: Pedi emprestado para uma serva **n.n**

Shun: Então falta a de quem?

Misty: A do Kamus, a do Mu, a do Mascara da Morte e a do Shura **:x**

Ikki: A do Shura...

Misty: Pedi para a Shina **xDDD**

Shun: E a dos outros?

Misty: A do Kamus e a do Mu eu já separei. Tá aqui. **(joga o figurinho do Mu - terno vermelho sangue, camisa amarelo-canarinho e gravata no joelho, toda colorida, e o sapato verde - e o do Kamus - o macacão marfim)** Acho que o Kamus vai ficar lindo se furar a orelha! **:D**

Hyoga: Mas meu Mestre não vai concordar com isso. E além do mais, existe algo chamado brinco de pressão.

Ikki: Pato, pra quê por um brinco de pressão se podemos furar as orelhas do Kamus? **:D**

Babel: Fato.

Shun: E o do Máscara da Morte?

Misty: Eu estava pensando em algo "cheguei", já que o papel dele é bem... Cheguei.

Ikki: **xDDDDDDD**

Shun: O que acha disso? **(joga parte do figurino do Máscara - bermuda cargo, uma camiseta rosa e dourada lisa, uma jaqueta sem mangas e tênis preto - em cima de Misty)**

Misty: Quase perfeito. **:3 **Só falta bordar essa camiseta, colocar um boné **(pega um boné que estava por ali)** e mudar o cadarço do tênis! **(pega um cadarço laranja florescente que passava despercebido)**

Hyoga: Então acabamos de decidir o figurino?:

Misty: Mais ou menos. Eles têm que fazer a prova de roupas, mas eu duvido que vá mudar alguma coisa **:3**

Ikki: Eu vim por que achei que ia ser divertido. Mas foi tão...

Hyoga: Sem graça. Apesar da maioria das suas falas terem sido "**xDDDD"**

Ikki: Há. Há.

Eu concordo com o Ikki. Eita capítulo sem graça. (Isso mesmo) Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo, que vai falar sobre os ensaios. (Quem vai narrar vai ser o Kamus, com comentários do Milo **n.n**) Até!

**XXX xxx XXX xxx XXX**

Oi, pessoas!

Quem leu antes de eu postar, não deve se lembrar, mas esse capítulo (à partir deste) é inédito. Ele (finalmente) contou a história do pijama rosa de bolinha. Na minha humilde opinião, ele ficou sem graça. Demais.

Neste exato momento, eu estou terminando o quarto capítulo que escrevi neste fim de semana (este, dois de fics minhas e um de uma história original não postada em lugar nenhum). São histórias completamente diferentes, mas que me custa um pouco para escrever. Essa é a única de humor, então fica meio difícil escreveralgo engraçado quando as outras são de aventura, drama, romance ou pancadaria xDDDDD

Em fim, o próximo capítulo dá mais margem para piadas :3 Vou procurar fazer melhor :D

Beijos, obrigada pelos (poucos) reviews que ando recebendo.

(Eles fazem autores felizes)


	5. Corta!

Lembrem-se: Narração: Kamus! Parênteses na narração: Milo! Outro detalhe: quando estiver assim eles estão lendo falas da peça; quase um Ctrl+C Ctrl+V. E isso **não é um capítulo**, por mais que pareça.

**Corta!**

Certo, como se faz isso? (Você já está fazendo **n.n**) Fazendo o quê? **õ.o** (O quê você perguntou como se fazia **-.-**) O que eu... Aaaaah! Narrar! (Isso ) Bem, eu não sei narrar direito, então... (A gente percebeu, Kamus **u.u**) ...então acho que essa narração vai ficar um tanto falha **.-.** (Dá pra começar, amor? ) Milo, é impressão minha ou você usou a palavra "amor" de uma forma um tanto apaziguadora para essa sua cara de quem viu matando a mãe? (Essa que você está fazendo agora? **õ.o** É sóóóó impressão sua** n.n**) Bem, vamos começar. (**(bem baixinho para o Kamus não ouvir) **Amém!)

Os ensaios em si foram bastante ruins, sabe? (Ruins, Kamus? Horríveis!) No total fizemos cinco ensaios. (Isso tudo? **õ.o**) É. O primeiro para conhecer a peça, o segundo e o terceiro para aprimoramento, o quarto com o figurino e o quinto na manhã do Show de Calouros do Aiolia. (Me lembra de matar o Aiolia qualquer dia desses, Kamus?) Lembro.

**Ensaio número 1:**

Aiolia: Vamos começar lendo as falas, ok? **n.n** Para conhecer a peça melhor **n.n**

Ninguém realmente tinha lido a peça, tínhamos só visto o plot.

Aiolos: Vamos, comecem **n.n**

Shaka: Quais papéis a gente vai fazer? **õ.o**

Aiolos: Tá com o nome de vocês, não tem nome de personagem aí **n.n **Leiam só as falas, não precisa atuar não, ok?

Mu: Então é eu que começo... Ai, como aquela Milo das Neves é linda... Enganaria qualquer idiota para ficar com ela... E não aquela branca azeda da Shaka Adormecida... Ela tá ridícula na foto aqui da revista...

Milo: Milo das Neves? **õ.o**

Máscara da Morte, Shura, Kanon, Afrodite, Aldebaran e Saga; Shaka, Kamus e Mu com menor intensidade: **xDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Aiolia: O papel é perfeito para você, Milo. **(disfarçando o riso)**

Milo: **(olhar mortal)**

(Kamus, me lembra de matar o Aiolia qualquer dia desses?) Você já me disse isso hoje, Milo...

Aiolos: Continua, Kamus, você é o próximo.

Kamus: OI! Eu sou o Goku! Não... Errei a fala... Qual é a fala mesmo? Quem fala isso mesmo? Que espécie de fala é essa? **òó (joga o script pro alto e sai batendo o pé)**

(Kamus, eu nunca vi você com tamanha manifestação de sentimentos como naquela hora **xDD**) Como se você nunca tivesse me visto na cama, Milo **n.n** (KAMUS! **(vermelho que nem pimentão)**)

Milo: E minha manifestação de amor incondicional, Kamus?

Kamus: **(pegando o script de volta)** Oui, mon cher **n.n**

(Minto. Agora você estava no ápice de sua demonstração de sentimentos) (Amor, o que deu em você, hein? Tá tão inconstante...) **¬¬'' u.u** Mudando de assunto, acha mesmo necessário mostrar o ensaio todinho? São só as falas da peça muito mal lidas com risadas no meio... (Ah, Camus, sei lá. Você que tá narrando, você decide.) Mas eu pedi sua opinião. (Quer saber? Ensaios são sem graça mesmo, principalmente quando sua autora está em crise de abstinência humorística.) Quem diria, hein? Com tanta inspiração, pra pancadaria, romance e drama e tudo mais e uma coleção de oneshots humorísticas, ela não ta conseguindo escrever uma linha de humor. (Às vezes é por que essa fic daqui é uma coisa requentada, sabe? Às vezes o problema é dessa daqui, não do gênero em si.) Que seja. O fato é que isso não é exatamente um capítulo, certo? (Não, não. Isso é uma _**"nota de esclarecimento do por que eu ter demorado a postar o capítulo e porque eu não vou postar mais, pelo menos nessa fic, pois se surgir inspiração vou fazer uma continuação"**_) Então... Tchau? (É, tchau.)

**Xxx XXX xxX**

Viram? Realmente não é um capítulo; como vocês ouviram o Kamus e o Milo dizer, a culpa é toda minha. Não que eu esteja sem inspiração – ela vai de vento em popa, obrigada – o problema é essa fic em especial. A inspiração para ela simplesmente me deu tchau e foi embora. Como ela é de humor com capítulos independentes, achei melhor postar o que eu tinha conseguido digitar (muito mal) e explicar o porquê da demora e tudo mais ao invés de colocar em hiatus como eu tenho o costume. É sério, se um dia surgir inspiração, eu faço outra fic de continuação. Mas por enquanto não dá, eu também estou querendo escrever outra fic e essa daqui só ia me atolar mais. Peço desculpas sinceras aos meus leitores, e obrigada a todo mundo que leu da primeira vez, releu agora, mesmo que não tenha mandado review e um obrigada especial a quem de fato mandou.

Amo todos vocês e espero que não me matem n.n

:***


End file.
